This invention relates to fibre metering arrangements.
Metering arrangements are known in which fibre is fed on to a weighplate and removed by a nip roller arrangement. The rate of feed is adjusted so as to tend to keep the weight on the weighplate constant so as to meter the fibre at a constant rate.
Difficulties are encountered with these arrangements in that the fibre can accumulate over the weighplate and this gives rise to inaccuracies in the metering or even to a breakdown of the system.
The present invention provides a metering arrangement in which the fibre does not tend to accumulate over the weighplate.